Lucky Humans
by AlternativeSun
Summary: Some people joke that sole purpose of humanity is to find their soulmates what's with all the genetic signs they get that help them in their search. Soulmate!AU, LawLu, yaoi.


Some people joke that sole purpose of humanity is to find their soulmates what's with all the genetic signs they get that help them in their search. After all, eighty five percent of humans find their soulmates and barely fifteen don't, at that's because of body sickness that hide their signs or early death of their mate.

For humans, the first sign they get is the moment their eye iris gets color, from a void white it becomes colored. It happens when both mates come in existence, meaning when the younger out of two is born both of their eyes get color.

 _A woman is letting out labored breaths, head resting on a high pillow, muscles completely exhausted as nurses run around cleaning up the tiny baby. Five minutes later when the newborn is clean, measured and weighted a nurse brings the little boy to his mother._

" _He's as healthy as he can be, weights four and a half kilograms and is thirty two centimeters long."_

 _The woman takes the bundled child and brushes her hand through the small lock of black hair, the baby is still wailing and she gets a small glimpse of his eyes. They're brown._

The second sign is not for everyone and applies only to males. If a male is born submissive it can only mean he's a mate to a being. Humans are the most fertile race and most other races can't even conceive among themselves relying on their human mates to continue their linage.

 _A five year old boy is running around waiting room in a policlinic, a plastic air plane in his hand he flies it through imaginative skies when the door to doctor's office opens and a kind looking man peeks through the door. "You can some in, Mrs. Monkey."_

 _The dark haired woman stands up. "Come here Luffy, we're going into Mr. Doctor's office."_

 _The boy nods and runs to his mother, taking her hand and following her into the room. They both sit on the visitor chairs as the doctor takes out some paper sheets and give them to the woman. "It's truly is as you've guessed Mrs. Monkey. Luffy is truly submissive."_

 _The woman looks down at her son while Luffy looks at the grownups not quite understanding what they're talking about. "I had a feeling when I noticed how curious he's about little ones, be it baby human or some animal, he's very kind and caring for them too."_

 _The doctor nods. "Yes, submissives tend to have sharp mothering instincts."_

 _Mrs. Monkey smiles. "Well, apparently our little Luffy will have his_ talk _with me and not his father."_

 _The doctor chuckles. "Yes, that seems to be the case."_

A third, and for some second, sign appears when teenagers become mature. This sign just like the first one doesn't have a specific time it may appear, but it's usually between ages of twelve and seventeen. The sign is around penny sized tattoo that appears on your body. The shape of the tattoo indicates what species your mate is.

If it looks like a button with two holes then it's human.

If it looks like a hourglass it's a Vampire.

If it looks like a 'D' or simply wane/crescent moon then it's a Werewolf.

If it looks like a castle it's a High Elf.

If it looks like flower petals it's a Fairy.

If it in any shape looks like a triangle it's a Mermaid.

If it looks like bird wings it's a Harpy.

If it's two small dots it's a Demon.

 _It was the last lesson of the day, sex ed and Luffy was bored out of his mind. Professor Crocus was a good teacher, but everything he said was already drilled into Luffy's head by his elder brothers._

 _The fourteen year old looks outside the window and starts daydreaming about all the games he will play once he's home. He frowns when he feels someone poking him in the back, when he turns around he sees a girl with bright orange hair pointing to his hand. "A castle just appeared on your upper arm, I thought you will be interested to know."_

 _Luffy immediately turns his arm to see where the girl was pointing and grins widely when he sees the light grey castle._

By this point humans have it pretty easy to find their soulmates. They start mingling in circles of their meant species. Of course there kicks in the fourth, for some third, sign that applies to all species. The so called 'Tug'.

The working of Tug is pretty simple, when you're in fifty kilometer range of your soulmate you feel a tug into their direction. The closer you get to them, the stronger it becomes. Earth is a pretty big planet, but when humans know in which age group and what species to look for they have it easier. Most species have their own parts in town they prefer to live in. Harpies in the sky houses, Mermaids in the lakes, rivers or any other water bodies, High Elves in the a forests and so on.

Thus, all humans need to do is visit those places, two soulmates can never be born too far from each other.

 _It was Summer Solstice Ball and it was the first time Luffy attended a High Elf ball as he got eighteen just this May. High Elves were quite strict with their ways and tried to postpone soulmates meeting until both parties were legally adults. Once learning about humans with their symbol they would send teachers to teach the teenagers of their ways and introduce them to the life they will have once they meet their soulmate._

 _He was wearing a costume he felt quite uncomfortable in, but Elves were regal creatures that lived for several millennia if they wished to and were attached to formalities - thus the uncomfortable suit. Luffy was holding a glass of champagne and twirling it in the glass quite bored, he didn't like the beverage, but the etiquette lessons he had drilled into him required him to at least hold it for about half of the ball if he wasn't drinking it._

 _Suddenly all Luffy's boredom was scattered as he felt a fain tug coming from west. Luffy hurried to west side windows and saw a road coming from the forest. Taking a deep breath Luffy pulled himself from the window as second by second the Tug grew stronger. The human looked around looking for his supervisor, his teacher who taught him everything and was appointed to look after him at every event he will attend for the first year until they were sure he knew the protocols._

 _His teacher was an already bonded female by the name of Robin. Once Luffy rached her she was already clued in on what was happening. "He's coming?"_

" _Yes, another twenty minutes by the speed it's going, of course if something doesn't stall him."_

 _Robin nods and puts her hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Deep breaths, don't worry, he's the one who will have to initiate the bond and choose the way of bonding, you will only have to react properly. You remember all the ways?"_

 _Luffy nods and his cheeks flush, heart beating faster and faster with excitement of meeting his soulmate. How lucky of him, meeting his soulmate so soon, luckily he won't need to travel around and look for him. It will be a bit hard to finish last year of high school while getting to know his mate, but hopefully the other male will help him out._

 _While he was daydreaming Luffy didn't even notice how his Tug became strong enough to make him take small steps into the needed direction. But before he knew it there was a tall, olive skinned High Elf in front of him, his arms were tattooed with interesting designs and the moment he stood in front of Luffy he fell on his knees while taking Luffy's hands into his._

 _Luffy's eyes widened as he took in the kneeling male, High Elves rarely took this vow of soulmate as they did not like humiliate themselves, but this man did it without a second thought. The action did not pass unnoticed and High Elves nearby started to whisper among themselves._

" _Isn't that Duke Trafalgar?"_

" _If I'm correct he's a cousin of the queen."_

" _Such man on his knees?"_

" _That boy…-"_

 _Luffy didn't hear anything more as the Elf in front of him spoke._

" _I, Law Water D. Trafalgar, pledge you my love and care for you, beloved, I promise to take care of you and our offspring I promise to honor you, do everything in my power to make you happy. I tie myself and my life force to you with a promise that even death won't part us."_

 _The human raises Elf's knuckles to his lips and kisses them. "I, Luffy D. Monkey,-" at that some whispers scatter around the room, 'D' in the name meant that in a distant past your family was part of royalty, and now two 'D's were coming together, it was quite a shocker, their offsprings will have a royal blood and new royal family will be started with them. "Pledge my loyalty and love to you, I promise to respect you and take care of you. I will nurture our offspring, and love you until the end of our time."_

 _The High Elf stands up, he's taller than Luffy by a whole head so he has to look down at his soulmate, his face is lit up with a smile. He doesn't look like someone who smiles a lot and Luffy is proud to know this man is smiling for him, he's going to make that into something that will happen more often, he promises to himself._

" _I'm happy to have finally met you, call me Law."_

 _Luffy nods, they're still holding hands and he has a feeling they're going to keep skin to skin contact for quite longer. "I'm Luffy, it was quite a surprise to meet you so soon."_

 _Law nods. "Yes, you just recently turned eighteen, am I right?"_

 _The human nods. "Yes, just last month."_

 _The Elf nods, his face looks deep in thought so Luffy doesn't say anything else, it was no place and time to clear the details for their future, for now they can just enjoy each other's company._


End file.
